


First impressions

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: After a joyous evening of celebrating, Magnus needs to make a confession to Alec about the night they met.





	First impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

As they walked home in the quiet night, Alec looked up at the stars, he normally couldn’t see them in New York but tonight they shined bright. Magnus was a comfortable weight against his shoulder. They had had a nice dinner to celebrate their one year anniversary and toasted to their love with quite a few cocktails. Alec knew that Magnus got cuddly when he was drunk and he loved it, the older man leaning heavily on his shoulder as they walked, arms snaking under his shirt and wrapped around his waist.   
All too soon they arrived at their apartment, it had previously been Magnus’ apartment but Alec had moved in three months ago and now he woke to his favourite sight every morning. 

Alec sat on the sofa, Magnus immediately climbing onto his lap. He absently ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. Normally his boyfriend would complain about Alec ruining his perfectly styled hair but now he just smiled lazily as he pressed light kisses over Alec’s face and down his neck. There wasn’t any heat to their actions, not yet at least, it was just soft, the gentle touches of two men in love.   
“Alec, I have to tell you something, it’s important.”  
If those words would have terrified him a couple months ago, they had worked through their issues and Alec trusted Magnus and their relationship.   
“What’s up Magnus?”  
“I have a confession to make. You remember when we first met?”  
“Of course, I was on a date with… Harry, I think his name was. You tripped and spilled a tray of drinks on us.” he chuckled at the memory, his date had been pissed and had gone home while Magnus apologized repeatedly to Alec, offering to make it up to him with a drink. They didn’t have said drink until two weeks after but needless to say, Alec never called Harry for a second date.   
“Yes well, I never told you the truth about that night. You see… I didn’t exactly trip.” Magnus looked so serious, as if confessing a priceless secret and Alec tried to keep from laughing.  
“Oh really, what happened then?”  
“Well, I may have been trying to check you out, and you see it is very hard to see if a guy has a nice ass when he is sitting down, so I thought if I dropped the tray you would stand up and I could get a look.” Alec couldn’t hold his laugh after that revelation, wrapping his arms tight around Magnus’ neck so that he didn’t think the man was laughing at him.   
“You poured an entire tray of drinks onto me and my date just so you could get a look at my ass?”  
“Well, I hadn’t planned on the tray falling on you, it slipped. And besides, it is a nice ass.”  
Alec laughed and carried his ridiculous boyfriend to bed, he would be taking great pleasure tomorrow, reminding Magnus of his confession.


End file.
